Up a Tree
by Albapride
Summary: Scotland was just heading into the forest to hunt when she found a certain blonde to be her catch of the day.


In a magical forest a certain red head nation was doing her weekly hunt for food. Her horse was clip clopping along a lightly worn path as she was making her hunting prayers for a good catch when a certain movement caught her eyes. She had to blink to make sure what she was seeing was what she was seeing. Lightly panting the side of her horse's neck she guided the way over towards the mystery which turned out to be someone stuck up a tree. As she edge closer she couldn't help but snort when she realised it was France. Somehow he had managed to climb a tree and then fell only to be dangling by his fancy clothes. She sucked in her breath through her teeth as she saw grazes on his face and the tears in his clothes, she knew that as soon as he woke up that he would be complaining about his beautiful face and his pretty clothes, she was kind of tempted to leave him there. Only by a big bit but she was going to stick around to ask how he managed to get himself stuck up there. "Let's see how he manage that eh Bonnie?"

Bonnie neighed in response and stepped forward a bit more so that Scotland was nearly underneath France. Reaching for her arrows she took one out of her dorlochis (quiver) so that she could reach up to tickle France with the feather at the end. She smirked when France began to twitch his nose and lips before he sneezed which caused him to frail and screech out curse words in his language. It only set out to amuse Scotland even more. "Chasing squirrels up a tree again?"

He starts swaying slightly from side to side that has Scotland amazed that the branch hadn't broken already. France just folded his arms over after flicking his hair "I was just chasing your brother and after landing in this tree he ran away again"

"So aye chasing squirrels" She shook her head as she tried to contain her laughter "Well that what you get for chasing the wrong one..."

"Did you say something?" she suddenly felt his eyes on her that blush raised to her cheeks and her whole body stiffened, she had to get Bonnie around so not to look at him to shake the feeling off. France started to panic when he saw her turn away. "Ah! Don't leave me here! I've been up here since noon and I need to change out of clothes am absolutely filthy!"

"knew it..." his words seemed to calm her down enough that she turned around and grinned up at him mischievously. "What's in it for me princess?"

This seemed to have France falter in his thinking process as normally she would do it right away but he smiled when she came back over so that her horse was right underneath and she had started climbing the tree to get at him. "A kiss for my saviour?"

This made her halt in her movements as blush yet again dared to appear on her cheeks that she had to face the tree again and grit her teeth to keep herself from growling. She moved a bit more quickly to get it over and done with so that she could go back to her hunting. Scotland moved to be on the same branch as France and managed to choke out a 'brace yourself' before he fell upon her horse which was something Bonnie didn't particularly like. Once Scotland jumped down from the tree she hurriedly got out some treats to calm the bay coloured horse down. "Shh good lass, good lass"

France groaned as he managed to slide himself into a sitting position and hold his stomach as the fall close to took the air out of him. "Do I not get some loving touches as well?"

"Na" she tilted her head so that she could look past Bonnie's and see the amount of damage that France seemed to have caused for him. Now that she was more up close she could see that most of the damage was only skin deep except from the gash in his shoulder. "Did my brother do that too you?"

He raised his eyebrow in question only for her to nod her head in direction to his shoulder in answer. "Owh your brother managed to catch me off guard with a sudden sword lunge; it's not as bad as it looks, honest"

She grunted and whispered something to her horse before inching her way back round to stand in front of France. She actually felt quite proud that England was getting better with his sword work but wasn't going to be saying anything about it any time soon. "You're coming back to mine to make sure that is all cleaned up and then maybe, getting you into some other set of clothes..."

France smiled as he flicked his hair of his shoulders and moved to sit on the horse correctly and left enough room for Scotland to sit in front of him. "By all means lead the way, how can I refuse such a offer from my lovely knight"

She rolled her eyes as she managed to hoist herself back onto Bonnie and settled in front of France. She was bloody thankful that France couldn't see her face anymore cause it felt as red as her hair. France had immediately snaked his arms around her waist and shimmered his way closer to her body. If he was a cat she would think him to purr right now as he seemed rather contented in the warmth but if she was a cat she would think to be scratching the hell out of the other one. "See many years from now I'm going to ask you a favour and remind you of this day so you will have to do whatever I ask of you"

"Oui but of course" France huffed as if the idea seemed to be a little bit stupid and might be forgotten about in a few years or so.

"And I mean anything" Though he would be wrong as her memory was fantastic.

"...of course..." Scotland grinned to herself as the trio started heading back out of the forest to hers suddenly feeling quite happy with the random catch of today.


End file.
